Breathe Life into Him
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Link is lonely. Being the only gay guy in a small village wasn't easy. One day he wished upon a star. Harry was rejected and betrayed by his friends when he told them he was gay. He wished upon a star. Their wishes were answered. Link/Harry. Dumbledore/Weasley/Granger/Lupin Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Breathe Life into Him**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess.

'Thoughts'

(With Link)

Link was exhausted. He just returned home from a long day on the ranch. Those goats were more temperamental than usual. Luckily he and Epona managed to dodge their attacks.

The blonde looked around his home and sighed. It was empty of any life besides himself. His parents had died when he was a kid. Monsters had entered their village. Rusil had been out of the village. He was at the castle on business. They died to save him and Illia. Illia was his best friend.

She was the only one his age. The rest were all older or younger than him. Since he was gay there was no one in the village to date. It was why he was single.

The Ordon teen was lonely. He sighed once more before making dinner. He ate and cleaned up. He cleaned the sweat from his body before changing into bed clothes. Link then looked out his window. A star was shining brightly in the sky.

He closed his eyes. 'I wish I could meet a man that would care and love me just as I would him.'

Once he was done Link closed the window. He then went to bed. Since the window was closed he never saw the star glow brighter and a beam of light to shoot from it. The light had disappeared and a body was left on the ground.

* * *

(With Harry Potter)

Harry sat on the train in silence. His eyes stared blankly out the window. No life could be found shining from them. The reason was that his friends had rejected him and then betrayed him.

The day before he had finally gathered the courage to tell them he was gay. Obviously they reacted badly. It crushed him.

Ron looked at him with disgust. Told him that he was sick. Accused him of looking at him in the dorms and in the showers. He then left. He didn't want to be anywhere near him. Hermione had asked him if he was sure. When he said she was she told him he was a freak. Ranted about how unnatural he was. She had told him that they couldn't be friends. The worst part was when she told him he should kill himself.

They then went on to tell the whole school. Some were supportive and others were not. Draco Malfoy had taken to calling him a fairy. Most of the muggle raised students and those who had a crush on him had taken to casting hexes and curses at him. It never worked because he knew how to cast a shield. Dumbledore had pulled him into his office. He expressed his disappointment in him. Harry reminded him of his male lover and he had been given months worth of detentions.

Ginny Weasley threw a fit. She said that he was gross and that he needed to stop lying. It was obvious they would end up together. She had thrown things at him and screamed. She would sneer at him every time she saw him and throw another fit.

The biggest shock was Remus Lupin. He had been in a romantic relationship with Sirius Black. So Harry expected support from him. Instead he was told he was sick and a freak. Told the teen that his parents and Sirius would be rolling over in their grave.

The train stopped and Harry got off it. He wasn't shocked to to Molly near his uncle. He could hear her telling him that his nephew was gay. The man rolled his eyes. He had already known his nephew was a fag. He slipped passed them. He took a cab to a motel. He paid for a room. He ate dinner before he cleaned up. He looked out the window. He saw a brightly shining star.

'I wish that I could leave this place behind. I want to go to a place I am accepted and meet a nice man.' He wished.

To Harry's shock the star became brighter and his body began to glow. He soon disappeared with his belongings. He ended up unconscious on the ground near a house in a tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess.

'Thoughts'

* * *

(With Link)

Link woke the next morning to the sound of the birds chirping. He stretched before rolling out of bed. He quickly made it before leaving his house to go relieve his bladder. He really wished he had a bathroom. He planned to have one installed in the basement. At the moment he was using it to store the rupees for the bathroom. It was going to be expensive since someone outside the village would have to install it. The plan was that all the villagers would save up and then hire someone to install one in every house.

"What the?!" He gasped out.

On the ground was a boy around his age. He was roughly the same height with black hair and pale skin. He was dressed differently than the villagers. A trunk was next to him.

Link quickly went over to him. "Sir please wake up." He shook his shoulder.

"Wha'?" The teen sat up quickly. "What? Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Link. You're in Ordon Village." The blonde answered calmly.

"Ordon?" He felt his magic activate but had no idea why.

"A village in the Ordana providence." The other sill looked confused. "You are?"

"Harry."

"Pleasure. How did you come to be here?" He asked.

"I-I'm not sure. I was in my motel room and suddenly I woke up here to you." He answered.

"Motel room?" He asked.

"I'm not in Britain anymore, am I?" Harry asked.

"Britain?" He asked in confusion.

"That answers my question." He said.

"Let's go talk to the mayor." Link said.

"Okay." He said.

"Give me a second." He said.

"Okay."

Link went behind his house and peed before going back inside and changing. The blonde then returned to Harry. He took him to mayor Bo's house. He knocked on the door and waited. Illiea answered the door.

"Link?" She spotted Harry and looked confused. "Oh um…"

"Illiea this is Harry. We have come to speak with your father." He said.

"Okay. Dad!" She yelled.

"What is it dear?" He asked as he walked up behind her. "Oh hello." He greeted Harry and Link when he saw them.

"Link said he needs to talk with you." She said.

"Alright. Come in you two." He said.

"Thanks mayor." Link said as he entered the house.

"Thank you." Harry said as he followed the blonde inside.

They all sat down at a table. Harry explained what was going on. He figured that since he was in another world it would be okay to reveal he was a wizard. No one seemed surprised about magic. He left a few things out though. Bo listened carefully.

"I do agree that you are in another world." He said. "Since you have no way back you can stay here. There is a shack behind the mill. It is kinda sererated a bit and we will need to build a new bridge for you to get there. It's the only free house that we have."

"That's fine. Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome."

"You can stay at my place until the bridge is built and the shack is fixed up." Link offered.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome."


End file.
